publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
Desert Tactical Arms Stealth Recon Scout
|type= Sniper rifle |is_ranged=yes |service= |used_by= |designer= |design_date= |manufacturer= Desert Tactical Arms |unit_cost= $3275-$3585 |production_date= 2008–present |number= |variants= |weight= (.243 Winchester) (7.62x51 mm) (.300 Winchester Short Magnum) (.338 Lapua Magnum) |length= (.243 Winchester) (7.62x51 mm) (.300 Winchester Magnum) (.338 Lapua Magnum) |part_length= (.243 Winchester) (7.62x51 mm) (.300 Winchester Magnum) (.338 Lapua Magnum) |cartridge= .243 Winchester 7.62x51 mm (.308 Winchester) .300 Winchester Magnum .338 Lapua Magnum |action= Bolt-action |rate= |velocity= |range= |max_range= |feed= 5-round detachable box magazine (.338 Lapua Magnum) 6-round detachable box magazine (.300 Winchester) 7-round detachable box magazine (.243 Winchester, .308 Winchester) |sights= Telescopic sight }} The Stealth Recon Scout (SRS) is bolt-action sniper rifle developed by the American firearm manufacturer Desert Tactical Arms. It was unveiled at the 2008 SHOT Show. Design details The Stealth Recon Scout is relatively unusual for having a bullpup bolt-action layout. This gives the rifle an overly compact design; claimed to be 11 inches shorter than conventional sniper rifles.http://deserttacticalarms.com/compact.html Because the rifle is a bullpup, the magazine and bolt are behind the pistol grip which means the operation is slightly different from most other conventional designs. This layout also shifts more weight to the rear of the rifle, which the manufacturer also claims to make it more balanced with a center balancing point.DTS - Rugged The sling points are balanced with the centerline of the weapon to ensure it lies flat when slung. The rear support grip cheekrest is optimized with the height of the scope and eye alignment which removes the need of an adjustable cheekpiece. A raised, contoured buttpad helps to seat it more securely into the shooter’s shoulder. Like many other bolt action rifles, it has a 60 degree 'bolt lift' which means the bolt only has to be lifted 60 degrees before it can be retracted. While the Stealth Recon Scout was originally designed around the .338 Lapua Magnum cartridge, it is also available in three other calibers which can be changed in a quick conversion; .243 Winchester, .308 Winchester, and .300 Winchester Magnum. The .338 variant is fed from a five round box magazine and uses a 26" match fluted, free floated barrel. While the barrel is standard with a muzzle break, it can be removed to allow access to a threaded muzzle for the attachment of a suppressor. The rifle is guaranteed to have a standard 0.5 MOA accuracy and uses a 1 to 6 lbs adjustable match trigger.Desert Tactical Arms Stealth Recon Scout | The Firearm Blog The rifle is constructed of polymer (available in olive drab, tan, or black), high-grade aluminum, and high strength steel. This attributes to a very rugged weapon system.DTS - Rugged The handguard and upper receiver use a Picatinny rail system for attaching accessories such as a bipod or a telescopic sight. The safety is accessible without removing hand from pistol grip and magazine release can be operated with one hand. Gallery Image:SRS 308 with flashhider.JPG|Stealth Recon Scout .308 with flash hider Image:SRS 308 vs M4.JPG|Stealth Recon Scout .308 with an AR-15 Image:SRS 338.jpg|Stealth Recon Scout .338 with muzzle break Image:SRS 308 vs M40A1 Sniper Rifle.JPG|Stealth Recon Scout .308 being fired See also * Accuracy International AWM * Barrett M95 * Barrett M99 * Walther WA 2000 References External links * Desert Tactical Arms - Manufacturer's website * Defense Review article on the Stealth Recon Scout Category:General Subjects Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Sniper rifles Category:Wikipedia Imports